skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Ice
The Empire of Ice is a large, and young empire founded by Ice Orges and Cyclops. These creatures moved from their original countries to the north, for they loved the cold. There they established a new nation, and started going around conquering other islands. History The Empire of Ice was established on May 6, 1993 AD. The country was established after a large number of Ice Orges, and Cyclops left their countries. They went far north, for they were the type who loved the cold. They found an island completely covered by a glacier. There they built a palace, for their new ruler. They also built markets, houses, and other buildings. The citizens elected an emperor for the new nation, who's name was Iceshots Beet. Iceshots became emperor very quickly, and right away started to build the empire's military. Iceshots made the military out of Ice Orges, and Cyclops. The Cyclops were specially trained, and the Ice Orges were given staffs that can harness the power of Fire. The military was the most powerful in the far north, and they terrified their neighboring islands. In 2000 the Empire had built its military up even greater. Before anyone knew it Iceshots sent the military on an invasion after a neighboring island, called Gotta. Gotta's military failed against the Icen military, and Gotta was soon a established colony in the Empire of Ice. After Gotta was conquered by the Empire of Ice so easily, many nation rulers became afraid. The Skylands Council decided that action should be taken upon the Empire of Ice. The council declared that Iceshots join the Skylands Council as a delegate. Iceshots agreed to join the council. When Iceshots visited his first meeting of the council, the other delegates were being rude towards him. They made him feel bad, and demanded they demanded that Gotta be free from the Empire of Ice. When the council demanded this Iceshots got mad, and cursed at the council. One delegate demanded that Iceshots be arrested by the council, for breaking the peace. At that moment one of Iceshots' advisers shot the delegate, and chaos broke out. Iceshots, and his advisers, got out when they could. On the way to the airport they were chased by officers, but Iceshots got away. When Iceshots returned to the Empire of Ice he assembled his generals in his private, war planning room. There they decided that the military should focus on protecting the borders of the Empire, just in case the Skylands monarchy came after them. Like they thought, Skylands' military sent a navy invasion on Gotta. The Icen military couldn't hold off, and had to retreat. This battle sparked a war in the north, that included many nations there. Culture The Icen culture is very influenced by other Cyclop, and Ice Orge nations. The culture features many different customs, and delights. However, it is a very simple culture. It relates a lot to the other Countries of Skylands. Music ' The Icens love to listen to western music. A lot of music composed in the Empire of Ice is western, and there are many country singers in the empire. Guitars, banjos, and harmonicas are common instruments. On the music boards the top two country music players are Icen. '''Architecture ' Empire of Ice's architecture is much like Dragon's Peak, but built with more stone. Over 80% of buildings are built of brick, or stone. The Icens like gray, and black stones for their houses. The bricks on houses are hardly ever painted. The roofs are made with large, sleets of ice. These ice sheets are a foot thick, and they aren't see through (for privacy issues). These sheets slightly melt in the summer though, making the inside of the house a bit wet. 'Cuisine ' Icens are very interested in hand foods. The people are sometimes too lazy to prepare a meal, so foods that you can simply eat out of a bag, or can, are very popular. Potato ships, french fries, ice cream sandwiches, and frozen meals are popular. Sit down restaurants like to serve large meals, like steak, cake, and large sandwiches. Empire of Ice is well known for its fatty, and simple foods. '''Customs Icens have many different customs. For instance when someone meets an elder (a cyclops 70+) must slightly bow their head in respect, and shake their hands. Icens also take off their shoes before they enter a house, if not that Icen is dunked in a bathtub full of milk. See Also *Skylands *Dragon's Peak Category:Location Category:Countries Category:Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:Water Skylanders